Poetry
by DelanaKiger
Summary: Nora has the guilty pleasure of writing. But when she writes down her feelings for Ren in a poem, she is shocked to find that he discovered the paper. One-shot Ren/Nora fluff. Author's note inside that you guys might find interesting.


**Hey, guys. DelanaKiger here! Before we get to some adorable Ren x Nora adorableness, I'd like to make an announcement. I thought of a Web series, and I need a few other writers to help me with the plot. You can find the details on my profile page just under my ideas for my fic "Gravity Falls Season 3".**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the "poem" featured here. It is "Boop" by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams.**

 **So without further ado, let us begin!**

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren were discussing something, but Nora didn't care much what it was. She wore her headphones, listening to rock music, as she wrote on a piece of paper.

" _Never knew a time_

 _When you weren't by my side_

 _The one thing I could always count on_

 _Always there for me_

 _You've been my family_

 _Even when all other hope was gone_

 _But for a while things have seemed so different_

 _Like it's the same but still brand-new_

 _I can't believe it_

 _When did I start to fall for you?_

 _Have I lost my mind?_

 _Have I just been blind?_

 _Never to have seen you might be_

 _Everything I need, everything I dream_

 _All along has it been right in front of me?_

 _We've been together for a long, long, long, long time_

 _I've never thought that you and I could be a thing_

 _I can't believe it, this is happening!_

 _I think 'Oh, whoa, what am I to do?'_

 _I didn't know that I would fall in love with you_

 _And what to do right now, I haven't got a clue_

 _I just bite my tongue_

 _And when I want to say 'I love you'_

 _I say_

' _Boop!'_

' _Boop!'_

' _Boop!'"_

Somebody poked her in the side. "Nora?"

Nora screamed, put her poem under a lamp as quickly as she could, and practically ripped off her headphones.

"I'm sorry!" cried Pyrrha. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

Nora waved it off. "Eh, things happen. What is it?"

"It's time for bed," replied Pyrrha, still looking somewhat guilty.

"Ok," replied Nora.

The next morning, Team JNPR was on their way to class. Ren stopped, seeing a piece of paper under the lamp, as his friends went on ahead. He took out the paper, read a few lines, and put it in his pocket. _I'll ask Nora about it later,_ he thought.

Some people in class groaned as Professor Port announced that he was going to tell another so-called "awesome" story about himself when he was younger.

"...And that," Professor Port finished, "is how I managed to defeat six Grimm at once! The moral of the story: Always watch your back in a fight. Make sure nobody can sneak up on you, especially if you're outnumbered. Class dismissed."

Everyone left, chattering indistinctly. "Did you guys notice how Cardin fell asleep?" asked Jaune as Team JNPR headed back to their dorm.

Nora snickered. "Yep! I'm just surprised nobody drew on his face. A little disappointed, too."

"Well, to be fair," replied Pyrrha, "if somebody _had_ done that, they would have been in a lot of trouble."

Nora shrugged. "Would've totally been worth it. I would've done it if he hadn't been so far away."

As they arrived in their dorm, Ren asked Nora, "Can I ask you something?"

Nora smiled nervously. "Oh! Ok!" _Please don't know about the poem, please don't know about the poem._

"Hey, guys," said Jaune, "Pyrrha and I are gonna go train." Ren and Nora nodded.

"I've been meaning to ask you," said Ren, holding up the piece of paper Nora had written on, "what's this about?"

Nora chuckled, scared. "Oh, I don't what that is. I don't know how it got there. Where'd you get it from exactly? I've never seen it."

"It was under the lamp," replied Ren. "And it's in your handwriting."

"Are you sure that's my handwriting?"

"Yes."

"Are you super sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you super, duper-"

"Nora, I've known you forever. I know what your handwriting looks like."

Nora groaned and fell down. Ren offered his hand to help her up. "Nora, it's ok," he assured her with a gentle smile. "I'm just curious, that's all. Who's it about?"

Nora groaned nervously and looked away, blushing. "I gotta go!" she spat out quickly with a fake smile just before running away.

"Nora!" Ren called after her. _Was I too pushy?_

Nora sat on the edge of a fountain, staring at the sunset. She gasped as she saw someone approaching. "I swear," she cried, "it's not about you! Oh," she said, realizing it was just Pyrrha. "Hey, Pyrrha."

"Hello, Nora. How are you?"

"Uh, good! Great!" Nora gave two thumbs up.

"So, um, Ren told me and Jaune about what happened. Why did you run away?"

Nora sighed. "I was scared," she admitted. "I wrote this totally adorable poem about Ren and how I feel about him, and he found it."

"Nora." Pyrrha laid her hand on the anxious girl's shoulder. "There's nothing to fear. Just talk to him."

"I can't," Nora whimpered.

"Yes, you can. Ren is your teammate and your friend. You can't just avoid him forever. Just be honest with him. I know it's scary, but if you don't, you'll be saddled with the burden of wanting to be together but not being able to. And honestly, I think he's figured it out already."

Nora bit her lip and whimpered. "I... I'll try."

Pyrrha smiled, and the two headed back to the dorm. As they opened the door, Nora glanced around, her hand on her arm.

"Ren?" said Nora. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Again?" asked Ren. "All right."

"You can do this," Pyrrha whispered just before she and Jaune left.

Nora approached Ren as soon as the door was closed. "Ren, I... I w-wanted to talk, um, about the poem. It..." She took a deep breath and spat out quickly, "It is about you! We've been together for so long, but it wasn't that long ago that I started to feel this way. So now that you know how I feel… would you like to be… together-together?"

Ren smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Just as long as we don't kiss in public."

Nora giggled. "Deal!" She threw her arms around him. "You're the best, Ren! Oh, and so is Pyrrha. She told me to do this, and then I did it, and now we're together-together, so that's a thing. What do you wanna do next? You wanna go to the movies or the beach or some other cliché-"

Ren kissed her.

 **Well, this is finally done. After around three hours, I have finished my masterpiece. XD Please leave a review! DelanaKiger out!**


End file.
